


Always, "Sure."

by jeonmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonmeanie/pseuds/jeonmeanie
Summary: When Wonwoo first realized his feelings towards Mingyu, he was so sure he was going to be the Eponine in the Les Miserables musical, always on my own, Mingyu’s world going on turning without him having to take a part in it. He was probably no less than a small leaf in the forest that Mingyu’s life was.So in an Early December evening, Wonwoo calls Mingyu out to a park near his house. “Sleep with me, Mingyu,” he says, “fuck with me.”





	Always, "Sure."

 

When Wonwoo first realized his feelings towards Mingyu, he was so sure he was going to be the Eponine in the _Les Miserables_ musical, always on my own, Mingyu’s world going on turning without him having to take a part in it. He was probably no less than a small leaf in the forest that Mingyu’s life was.

Kim Mingyu was popular, he was the light of Wonwoo’s shadows, he was the sun of Wonwoo’s sky. If Wonwoo were to define their relationship in one word, Wonwoo would be the planet revolving around Mingyu, and Mingyu would be his star. As such, Mingyu shined amongst the others; while Wonwoo was just another planet revolving around Mingyu, the younger was always surrounded by girls and boys alike. He was the idol of the school, and as such, Wonwoo was so sure of the fact that he was straight. He would never like someone like me, he wouldn’t. But then,

“Could you pick that up for me, Mingyu?”

“Sure.”

Mingyu would never say ‘no’ to anything Wonwoo asked him to do. Could you tie my shoelaces for me? Could you bring me a glass of water? Could you, could you, could you? No matter what Wonwoo asked for, Mingyu’s answer would always be yes, sure, why not?

Why not? He would ask. Wonwoo could come up with at least five hundred different reasons for why he should not.

One day, as Wonwoo came back from school, as he was sitting, his head against the hard glass surface of the window, his earphones blasting _Almost is Never Enough_ by Ariana Grande on full volume, he thought, I am tired. It was all Mingyu’s fault, it was all Mingyu’s fault that he was so confused. He had started this relationship thinking that he had no chances, but the more he got closer to Mingyu, the more he thought he had a chance. It wasn’t only his answers to his rather absurd requests; when Mingyu laughed, he would put his hand around Wonwoo’s waist and press his body close to Wonwoo. When they were choosing partners, he would always look to Wonwoo and smile, the smile Wonwoo was so weak for.

If that was what friends usually do, then Wonwoo did not have any friends, save Kim Mingyu.

So that same day, Wonwoo called Mingyu outside. It was snowing outside; it was the first snow of the year. Early December in the afternoon, Wonwoo called Mingyu out to the part next to his apartment, which was a twenty-minutes walking distance away from Mingyu’s apartment.

“Can you come to the park?” Wonwoo asked over the phone.

“Sure,” Mingyu replied, as always. He didn’t even ask. Sure, was all he said.

And when they met up, and Wonwoo met Mingyu’s eyes and Mingyu met Wonwoo’s eyes, Wonwoo could not contain the emotions that took over his heart. _Thump, thump_ , was all he could hear before he opened his mouth again.

“...It’s your fault,” was all he could say.

Mingyu looked confused, then concerned when Wonwoo suddenly started to shed tears in the middle of the park. Some people passed by them, looking at Wonwoo weirdly. He got closer to Wonwoo and took him in his arms. “Wonwoo? Wonwoo, what’s wrong? Tell me, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Are you not feeling well?”

Wonwoo rather aggressively pushed Mingyu away, although his attempt was fruitless. The tall, strong boy refused to let Wonwoo out of his arms. And so, caged in Mingyu’s arms, all he could choke out was, “you should have not done this to me.”

There was no response from Mingyu. Did he know? Or was he just confused? Wonwoo could hear a sound, a mixed sound of the cold December wind blowing against them, and the sobs that were coming from him. After a long silence, Mingyu just said, “I’m sorry.”

This, this was exactly what triggered Wonwoo to say the next words. He untangled himself from Mingyu, who this time let him do so. “Sleep with me, Mingyu,” he said, “fuck with me.”

The snow fell on their black heads, on their shoulders, on Wonwoo’s glasses, and when Wonwoo pulled Mingyu by the hand, they could feel the snow under their feet.  
  


 

**

  


After that, Wonwoo doesn’t really remember how it went. It was really all a blur. They opened the door to Wonwoo’s apartment, Wonwoo’s arms around Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu’s arms around Wonwoo’s waist. As he closed the door behind himself, Wonwoo furiously pressed his lips against Mingyu’s. The younger seemed to hesitate for a second until he opened his lips and let Wonwoo in. Wonwoo let his tongue explore Mingyu’s mouth, felling his teeth, his canines, and his palate. Mingyu growled slightly when Wonwoo pressed himself up against him, pushing him into the wall; before Wonwoo knew it, they had changed positions and Mingyu had him caged in between his arms and the wall.

“Wonwoo,” he breathed out, and Wonwoo could see his black eyes, clouded with lust, looking down at him. His breathing was heavy, and admittedly, so was Wonwoo’s.

“We should go in,” Wonwoo said, “the bedroom is empty.”

But then Mingyu leaned in once again, and Wonwoo could feel his grin against his lips. “It’s fine,” the younger said as they moved in synchronization against each other, “I like it here.”

Wonwoo jerked in surprise when Mingyu’s hands touched his back, then moved on down to grasp his ass. He let out a small moan, much to his surprise, _again_ , which earned a small laugh from Mingyu. The younger more playfully started playing with his ass, groping it harsher as the kiss got even deeper. _I am gelatin,_ Wonwoo thought to himself sheepishly. He soon had to let out another moan, this time louder than the last, when Mingyu placed his knee in between his legs and pressed against his hardness. Mingyu pulled back, smiling triumphantly. “You’re hard,” he whispered into Wonwoo’s ear before moving down to bite on his neck.

“...As if you’re not.” Wonwoo’s words, however, were not very coherently heard as Mingyu nipped down on the crook of his neck, which had been exposed by Mingyu having pulled down his sweater. Their coats were already on the floor, and Wonwoo had to stifle a moan when Mingyu slid his hand into his sweater, his hands roaming the skin of his flat stomach.

Then he stopped. Wonwoo looked, at a loss, as Mingyu’s hands pulled out of his sweater and Mingyu took a step back. Before he could open his mouth to ask why Mingyu grabbed his left hand with both of his hands. They were bigger and warmer than his. “You’re shivering,” he said, “are you scared?”

Wonwoo frowned, still shivering. “I was the one who asked for this.”

“I know,” Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo looked up into his eyes. Where there used to be only lust and want, there was concern now. “But I don’t want to ruin your first experience. Are you sure about this?”

All Wonwoo could do was move closer to Mingyu, kneel in front of him, and lick Mingyu’s crotch over his clothes. “I am,” he said firmly.

And before Wonwoo knew it, Mingyu had pulled his jeans down along with his boxers, and his mouth around Mingyu’s length. “You’re such a fox,” he gasped out in between breaths. Wonwoo smiled slightly as he took his cock in his hand, licking it as he played with the slit on the top. The member, a tone darker than his own hand, contrasted against Wonwoo’s thin, short fingers. Mingyu tangled his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. “You’re such a fox,” he repeated, this time more desperately.

“Customized and produced only for Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, laughing. He looked up at Mingyu, who seemed to be having a hard time containing himself. He licked his member once more, eliciting a needy groan from the man above him. And as soon as Mingyu said something along the lines of _I’m close_ , he pulled away, but not fast enough to avoid the white liquid that came all over his face. A long, thin string of saliva connected them for a second until Wonwoo licked the cum off his hand. Mingyu growled as he pushed the older down onto the floor.

He pulled the sweater over Wonwoo’s head, throwing it behind him, and also moved down to pull his jeans off. Wonwoo watched incredulously as the younger crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off him at once. He reached up to put a hand on Mingyu’s shoulders as the other leaned down and started to suck on his nipples. “Ah,” he gasped out, feeling the pleasure build inside him.

Even though Wonwoo had not seen the naked body of many men before, he knew enough to know that Mingyu’s body was well-toned. Tan skin, toned muscles, tall height…. It would’ve been a mystery if Mingyu had not been the star of the school. He looked down at the man above him. Even through the irresistible wave of pleasure, Wonwoo felt a sense of sadness and loss. A single tear escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, Mingyu’s huge hands were on his face.

“Don’t cry,” his voice was lower than usual, “we don’t have to do this.”

Wonwoo shook his head, reaching up to put his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him closer. “Open me up. Do you have lube?”

Mingyu didn’t respond, only leaned in and started kissing Wonwoo as he feverishly got hand cream out of Wonwoo’s coat pocket. He only pulled away for a second, squeezing some hand cream onto his hand (it was mango scented) before applying some on the outside of Wonwoo’s hole. Then he pushed a finger in. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo moaned, “oh my god, Mingyu, your fingers are too big.”

Mingyu grinned, adding another finger in. He could feel the insides of Wonwoo sticking onto his fingers, pulling them in. “You’re so… Sexy.” Wonwoo moaned louder at that. He tried to twist his waist to get out of Mingyu’s grasp when he added yet another finger, scissoring his way in.

“I can’t,” he gasped, “it’s too much.”

“Oh, is it then?” Mingyu pulled his fingers out all and once, and Wonwoo was just left there, sort of at a loss as he watched Mingyu roll the condom onto his cock. “This is going to be more, though.”

“...I can see.” Then Mingyu lined himself up with Wonwoo’s hole, held him by his hips, and pushed himself in. Wonwoo felt his vision go dark for a second as his breath hitched. “Mingyu?” he cried out, “Mingyu, oh, ah, my god.” The moans coming out of his mouth seemed alien, as if he were not the one saying them out loud. “Are you in completely?”

“No,” Mingyu said, pushing himself in deeper, “about halfway.” Wonwoo bit down on his lip to stop his cries, only to feel Mingyu’s fingers graze over it. “Don’t do that to yourself,” the younger said, his voice soft, “I don’t want this to be hurtful to you.” Then he pulled out, letting only his tip inside Wonwoo, and thrust in, one long, deep thrust, eliciting a loud moan from Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, oh, fuck, god,” Wonwoo managed in between moans as the younger thrust in and out of him, setting a rhythm of a sort.

Mingyu frowned as he felt Wonwoo tense up underneath him, and lifted Wonwoo up a little bit, pulling his legs up on either side of his torso. “It’s fine, Wonwoo,” he said, slapping his ass carefully with his right hand, as a nurse would do before injecting a vaccine into a baby. Wonwoo felt himself relax a little bit, melting into Mingyu’s touches, into the pleasure that just overwhelmed him, the situation, and Mingyu.

Oh, Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, Mingyu, was all he could think and say as they both reached a certain point. “I’m, ah, going to come,” Wonwoo breathed out as Mingyu thrust in one last time, and then let himself loose, the white liquid pouring onto his stomach.

And when he thought it was done, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo up by his waist and pinned him up against the wall. “Mingyu?” he asked, confused.

Mingyu just nibbled on his ear, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but groan. Did he know that was his weak spot? Shivers went through his body. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispered in his ear, “you’re so sexy.”

  


**

  


“I can’t believe you did it two more times after that,” Wonwoo complained as he rolled over in his bed. Mingyu chuckled and set the glass of green tea on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “here’s your tea.”

“I didn’t know you’d even say yes to my rather absurd idea,” Wonwoo continued on, seemingly having ignored Mingyu, although he pulled himself up and reached out for the tea. “I thought you would turn me done, maybe say something other than those _sure_ ’s and _of course_ ’s and _why not_ ’s that you always say to me. I mean, not only to me. To most people, I mean.”

When Wonwoo looked up from his tea, Mingyu was looking at him weirdly. “What do you mean?” he asked, and Wonwoo knew it was genuine curiosity in his voice; he wasn’t trying to play with him or anything.

He set his glass down on the table. “Mingyu, you should know what I mean. I’d ask you to get me lemonade from Jupiter and you’d say _sure_ to me.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, “to _you_ .” This time, it was Wonwoo’s turn to say, _what do you mean_? And he did. Mingyu shook his head in response. “Only to you would I say yes for getting lemonade from Jupiter and peanuts from the Andromeda galaxy. Don’t you see, Wonwoo?” At the older’s confused looks, Mingyu let out a groan of frustration. “Even after having sex with me three times, you don’t realize that all this time I’ve had this major crush on you.”

Wonwoo dropped his glass on the floor and it broke into pieces.

Mingyu, not saying anything, got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a roll of tissue a few seconds later. As he cleaned up the tea leaves and glass that had shattered against the floor, he continued on speaking. “I’ve liked you for a long time, as well, since I first saw you, as a matter of fact. Didn’t you realize I was trying to be nice to other people as well in front of you?”

Wonwoo let out a grunt. “Mingyu, you can’t just drop an atomic bomb like that.”

“You were like Beatrice was to Emil Sinclair and Catherine was to Heathcliff, someone I could never reach, an ideal I had in my mind and in my heart. You asked me if I could sleep with you today and _I_ felt like _you’d_ dropped an atomic bomb in _me._ ”

And then they looked at each other, not saying anything, letting the facts settle in. Well, that applied mostly to Wonwoo, though. Then Wonwoo pulled on Mingyu’s shirt. “Well, then, come and sleep next to me for today,” he said.

“Sure,” was what Mingyu said, and they both laughed as Mingyu crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets over both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> god i've never written explicit and I felt like crying halfway through


End file.
